Harry Potter: Epilogue or Prologue, which is it?
by pheonixanddragon828
Summary: Rather long ONE SHOT. Takes place right after Deathly Hallows. HP x GW, RW x HG, a bit NL x LL. First Fanfic... please R&R!


Harry Potter

The Epilogue and Prologue

He stood there, looking over the white tomb of his last mentor towards the lake beyond. It was a beautiful sight. The gleaming surface of the Black Lake was still but that made all the difference as the sunlight reflect on its surface. It was beautiful day; must be a reward for the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday; the meeting with Dumbledore in his mind, seeing Snape dying before his eyes and discovering the truth. Four days ago he had confronted Voldemort in front of his teachers and friends. He could've had help especially since all around him stood his supporter but he knew it had to be him. He was destined to kill or be killed. So he faced Voldemort alone. They had argued back and forth over the truth. Harry knew he had the truth only Voldemort wouldn't admit it. He remembered blasting the Disarming charm at him in an attempt to attack his Killing Curse, right when the sun came up. He remembered the Elder Wand fly into the air as Voldemort smash into the wall behind him. He remembered those red eyes growing dull as his life was drain from his pale body.

He knew that that time should have been happy when his friends ran towards him hugging and cheering at the downfall of You-Know-Who. But even now as he stood there, he didn't feel totally satisfy. He felt like he didn't avenge his parents', his godfather's, Dumbledore, and even Snape's death. When he confided his troublesome feeling to Hermione and Ron they said that he did when he killed their murderer. But that didn't help much. He wished, when Voldemort's body crumbled on the floor, he was able to walk up to the corpse and shoot him again and again with his own weapon and his own curse, shouting out the names of all his victims.

So there he stood, still feeling guilty. He knew he needed more alone time to get used to the feeling that he had fulfilled his destiny and that everything was going to change. Soon there'll be no more Hogwarts and no more acting noble. So thus while everyone run amok the castle and Hogsmeade with no intention of following the rules, Harry found solitude next to his last and greatest mentor. He was even able to shake off Hermione and Ron who both went to Hogsmeade together. He wondered now what was happening in the castle. He still heard bangs of Fred and George's fireworks. No doubt that Peeve has joined. He smile at the thought of Mr. Filch having to clean it all up later and his grin grew wider remembering that Mr. Filch had snuck out in the dead of night trying to get away.

In the distance he saw the centaur across the lake galloping around the edge of the forest. He continue to smile when he remember that time when Hermione tricked Umbridge into the forest thinking that Dumbledore had a hidden weapon. Apparently her own selfishness led the centaurs to carry her away. He sighed. After standing there well over half an hour in the same position, he felt the need to move. But not wanting to leave he just sat in front of the resealed white tomb. He sighed again. The three Hallows were no more. The Resurrection Stone was lost and the Eldar wand was resealed within the tomb. The White Tomb in which he was looking at seems to be gleaming with pride.

"Harry?" said a voice behind him. He heard someone walking towards him but he didn't need to turn around to recognize the sweet voice of Ginny Weasley. In the past couple days he had try avoiding her thinking she needed to be with her family after what seems like the death of Fred. But Fred came back and he could no longer deny that she was looking for him. So here they are, all alone for the first time in a long time.

Harry stood up and turned to face his _ex_-girlfriend. She walk solemnly up to him with concern etch on her face, her auburn hair swaying from side to side. She stopped only a few inches away looking up into Harry's face. "You okay?" she asked. Just to hear her voice again took Harry temporarily out of this world. But he hastily said yes when he saw her looking into his bright emerald eyes.

"Why aren't you with Ron and Hermione?"

"Well, they said they needed sometime alone and I thought it would be a good time to come visit you." Harry gave a weak smile and Ginny smiled back. Without a word they hug each other, Ginny leaning in against his chest.

"I miss you," said Ginny but Harry didn't reply. He just dug his nose into her hair. Then Ginny spoke again, "I had the strangest feeling that you were trying to ignore me." When Harry still didn't speak she stepped away from him. "Why?"

He sigh, "I just…you know… thought you needed sometime with your family, that's all."

"Harry, were fine. Thanks to you."

"I was talking about Fred. He almost died and that was all because of me."

"No, it wasn't. We all wanted to help. Even if he did…" here she hesitated, "die, you would've made it so that he didn't die in vain." Harry thought that she was almost pleading for him to understand that no matter what she will always be with him…to love him so he decided to give in.

"Ginny," he sigh, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Harry saw her smile and nod in a way that said that he was forgiven. He knew that from that moment they were back together again. And in response he lean in to kiss her. Her lips tasted good, in fact so good that Harry just realize that they hadn't had a kiss like this since last summer. They both close their eyes to prolong the passion. Harry never wanted to leave her again but to his disappointment they were interrupted.

"Oi!" It was Ron. Both Harry and Ginny quickly parted lips and look over at him. He wasn't alone. He was standing next to Hermione who look please at Ginny and Harry and slightly annoy by Ron. Nevertheless she had Ron's arm around her shoulder and she had place her arm around his waist.

"Ron, don't interrupt their kiss. Can't you see they're making up? It's not like he's going to hurt her again, right Harry?"

Harry look down at Ginny, who was turned away blushing furiously, and turned back to face his best friends, "Never." Both Ron and Hermione smiled.

"Ah. So this is the famous trio I've heard so much about…and of course, Ms. Weasley too."

They all jump at the voice, even Ron and Hermione who did not see Aberforth walking up from the lake and sneak behind Harry. All arms fell to their owner. "I hope that I didn't interrupt an intimate moment."

All of them blush except Harry who replied, "No," even though he knew it was a big fat lie. He knew he couldn't be alone with his girlfriend and best friends for long. No doubt the Order and the teachers have told the student that he needed some breathing space after the past seven years but once they see other students and teachers around him they'll all come to him and ask him to repeat his journey and experience for the umpteenth time.

And sure enough, before Aberforth was able to say another word a loud cheer echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts. As all five of them look up toward the castle they could see practically all the Gryffindors running out of the main enterance. Among them were some alumni such as Angelina Johnson. Fred and George were hovering above everyone else on their brooms tossing confetti and fireworks. Harry groaned. He just wanted to be alone with his best friends. He heard the Gryffindors chanting as they grew closer, "Harry, Harry, Harry!" And to Harry's dismay they were closely followed by Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Even from a distance Harry could see that Cho was among them. He hope that he could be spare the jealous look when Cho sees him with Ginny.

But his train of thoughts was cut off when the teachers and the Order were mix into the crowd. Some of them were flying on broom like Fred and George who both had acquired their old Beater's club. From a distance Harry could see a bunch of red head making their way towards him. Pretty soon the ever growing crowd made a semi circle around him, still giving him some space. Only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Aberforth, and him seems to be out of the circle. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Centaurs gathered behind the crowd. In the back he saw Grawp lumbering up to him with Hagrid on his shoulder. And to his surprise, next to the Centaurs stood two Slytherins students. Harry recognized them as the two Asian twins. He never learned there names but they helped a lot in his quest against Voldemort. They were also the only one that didn't laugh at Malfoy's jokes and actually, sometime, stuck up from him.

As the semi-circle complete and the student continue singing and chanting a mixture of things, always seeming to have something to do with the famous trio, Harry couldn't help but smile. He looked at the crowd. He saw Seamus and Dean, Parvarti and Padma, Fred and George; the rest of the Weasley family beaming at him and Hagrid crying with happiness. He also saw Cho again but to his surprise she was smiling at him. Even McGonagall, Aberforth, and Slughorn were beaming. He just realized that the cheering had stop and everybody was simply clapping and smiling or whistling. But soon the smile that he had on his face seems to falter and turned into a frown.

When the crowd fell silent when they saw he had his face look downcast, even Ron and Hermione turned to face him. Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the crowd and bustle up to him. As she near him she asked, "What's wrong dear?"

"Well it's just that…. I looked into the crowd and see some people missing." It was true. Some people were missing like Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown. Harry meant only to let Mrs. Weasley here this but apparently the rest of the crowd heard it too. Everywhere people were looking around the crowd trying to see whose missing and hopefully it wasn't there friend. When Parvarti started sobbing because of the disappearance of Lavender, Harry's level of guilt went to a new time high.

Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Harry dear, if anybody is missing it's not your fault. You must not take it so hard on yourself."

"But," now he was addressing the whole crowd, "everyone died because of me. I brought the battle here risking more life than ever." At the mention of death Parvarti sob harder.

After a moment of silent Hermione spoke, "Harry, you do realize we chose to stay behind and fight right?"

"Yeah mate," it was Ron, "We could have easily ditch you but we didn't. We wanted to risk it."

After thinking carefully on what to say Harry tried again, "But what about Muggle parents. They don't know that Voldemort attacked us. What'll happen to them when they find their son or daughter dead?"

Bill Weasley spoke, "Then we tell them they fought bravely and died the most honorable death one can achieve in life."

"Wouldn't that be lying?"

"No, cause it's true. Fighting against Voldemort is the hardest things you could do in a very long time. And that's what these people did."

Defeated again, Harry thought of something else. He sought out Tonk's mother and addressed this to her, "But Mrs. Tonks," She jump at being mention, "You've lost so much, your husband, Dora, and your son-in-law."

After getting over the shock of being address in front of so many people she answered, "I still have Teddy Lupin."

"Exactly, see he'll grow up not knowing who his parents were. He's only a couple of days old."

But before she could speak Mr. Weasley spoke, "Well, think about this Harry. You lost your parent when you were very young as well. But I've bet you've grown up knowing much more love and care than you expected. You've have many father figure such as Dumbledore, and Sirius, and..well," Here he chuckle, "Me." His last word were drown out as students whisper at the mention of Sirius Black caring for somebody, especially Harry, who they thought was his victim.

But they quickly silent when Mrs. Tonk spoke again, "And Teddy Lupin will have you, his godfather." The corner of Harry's lip curved upward in a tiny smile as he look down at the ground thinking what it would be like caring for a baby. He heard more whisper at the mention of Harry as a godfather. Somebody whoop and he sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But guilt stayed in his stomach at the thought of not having avenged Sirius, Dumbledore, and his parents.

As he was lost in thought he felt somebody taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. Touching Ginny was soothing and temporarily drove everything out of his mind. But it was also Ginny who brought everything back. He looked up into her beautiful eyes and turn to face her.

"Harry, you know that we…I will stand by you no matter what. I'll help you through any trouble you have." As if she read his mind she added, "And any guilt you may still feel." She looked back into his emerald eyes with the softest expression Harry has ever seen. "I love you."

And before Harry could react she lean in and kiss him on the lips, in front of his classmate, teachers, and friends; everybody for that matter. He thought she was just doing this to hide her blush but he kiss her back anyway, savoring her lips on his. As they wrapped their arms around each other student's started cheering and clapping. Harry thought he heard Fred and George whoop and whistle.

Then Seamus Finnagan shouted over the crowd, "Party back at the castle!" The cheer grew louder added by stamping feets. Harry thought that Seamus just said this after seeing Dean with a jealous look on his face. But Harry knew that not everybody left. And true enough, when he opened his eyes and parted lips with Ginny he looked around and saw that most of the Order was still there along with the teachers and Aberforth. So were Ron and Hermione, who had stopped kissing, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Grawp, the centaurs and several other students including the two Slytherin twins.

Harry faced Ginny again with a huge smile, "Thanks Ginny. I needed that." Her face grew bright red. In that intimate moment once again Aberforth spoke making Harry and Ginny jumped. He had forgotten that he was behind him.

"Harry Potter. I have known my brother very well, and I'm sure he would have felt guilty to not tell you many things that you should have known but alas he would be even be more proud of you than he has with any other students. You have come a long way. In fact longer than probably more than half the wizards in the world has done in a life time. He will be proud of you." The teachers and Order clap at the speech.

It was quickly silence when the deep booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister spoke, "Harry Potter, you have saved us from a great evil, in fact more than once. And for that we all owe us our gratitude. The wizardering world owes you our debt. I'm sure that somewhere in that great beyond your parents are very proud of you." Harry smile as the clapping resume.

But before anybody else could say a word Aberforth spoke, "Now, I think the boy needs sometime alone. I say we have some festivities to attend. Never too old to party." The kids chuckle as the teachers and the Order made their way to the castle follow by the student.

Neville walked up to Harry, "Uh…Harry. Thanks you…you know, for everything."

"Don't mention, Neville. You did great and I think your Gran will be very proud of you. I think you lived up to your father."

"Thanks," he said timidly and walked away pulling Luna with him, at least not before she was able to give a cheery wave good-bye. Harry thought there was something going on between them but his gaze was drawn away by the centaur who also started to depart.

Firenze trotted up to him and murmur so the rest didn't here, "Thank you Harry Potter. And this is where we depart again. I hope to see you soon." And with that he trotted toward the Dark Forest. Harry saw Bane give a little bow and left. As Hagrid wave good-bye to Firenze, Harry and Ginny, along with Ron and Hermione shifted their gazed to The Twins who had mounted their brooms. They flew into the air and hover above the trees. After giving a curt nod in which Harry nod back, they flew into the distance beyond the horizon.

That left Harry and Hermione with the Weasley, minus Fred and George. As the Weasley and Hermione started making their way to the castle, Ginny turned around and asked, "You coming Harry?" Harry smiled at her, took one last look over the lake and tomb before following.

That night, Ginny and Harry were together, alone in the Gryffindor common room while everyone party it up knowing that those who were graduating will not see each other very much anymore. The party wasn't about the downfall of You-Know-Who anymore. It was a goodbye party. But Harry and Ginny had a different way to celebrate goodbye to each other. So while Ron and Hermione goes out by themselves, that left Harry and Ginny together in the empty Gryffindor common room near midnight.

Harry was lying on Ginny's lap with his eyes close while Ginny stroke his messy hair. Ginny whisper something into his ear and Harry smiled. Though Harry didn't see it, the smile on Ginny's face was quickly wiped off by a concern look. "Harry," she began, "You know I meant what I said earlier today."

Harry opened his eyes to gaze at her pretty freckle face. He was no longer smiling either, "Which one?"

Ginny thought about this for a second and replied, "Both. I love you and I will always be here for you. Forever, even if…we go our separate ways in the future."

"Ginny," Harry whisper, "We will never go our separate ways. Our love is too strong for that." Ginny smiled again and so did Harry.

"I know," she said.

"In fact," began Harry, grinning haughtily, "I think our relationship is tough enough to go to the next stage." Harry sat up still grinning widely.

Ginny's eyebrow rose, "What like marriage?"

At that Harry chuckle, "No." He chuckle again. "Unless you want to get marry."

"Harry, I'm still in school. Maybe when I get out."

"Well, yeah, sure. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about," ask Ginny blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Well," began Harry slowly leaning in as if to kiss her, "I'm of age and is graduating now. You're pretty soon getting of age too." His face was close now and he wasn't exactly smiling anymore.

Neither was Ginny, "So…what?"

"I was just thinking, maybe we could go to Grimmauld Place for the summer, just the two of us." Ginny gasp. "And we could sleep…you know…with each other." At that Harry lean in for the kiss.

To his surprise Ginny push him away and stood up, "Harry! Why would you think such things? My mother would never approve of that!"

"Well you want to right?" said Harry quite taken aback.

"Well…yeah," said Ginny blushing fiercely. She turned her back on Harry and made to walk away but Harry hands found its way around her wrist and pulled her back on the couch. Harry kissed her on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other. Ginny slid her back on the couch until she laid there with Harry on top of her. Harry slowly let his lips slide down Ginny's neck. "Harry stop. Come on…please stop. It tickles." She giggled but then she realized she did the wrong thing.

"You're ticklish huh?" Harry chuckle but continue to kiss Ginny's neck. But in addition to the kisses he gave her, he started tickling her. Ginny started giggling harder and harder as she tried struggling from Harry's grasped.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! STOP," she screamed but Harry paid no attention to her pleads. He continued to tickle harder and Ginny started screaming with laughter. She no longer was able to speak but struggle ever harder yet somehow Harry managed to keep his lips on her neck. But he decided that if Ginny wasn't going to sleep with him at Grimmauld Place he's going to make the most of it here. Ginny was now laughing so hard that she didn't notice that Harry's hand were pulling her low V-neck around her shoulders. Once her shoulders were exposed and vulnerable, Harry started kissing them, brushing his lips on it.

Ginny calmed down realizing that this was what she wanted, to be with him. She also let Harry lower her bra strap so they didn't get in the way. Then Ginny thought to herself, 'If Harry has to have me show him some skin, why shouldn't he do the same.' So Ginny started undoing Harry's Gryffindor tie and his shirt. But halfway down his shirt they were rudely interrupted.

Ron and Hermione who were kissing out at the lake under the moonlight made there way into the castle, arm in arm. After seeing that the Great Hall was still filled with party goers, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room talking and laughing all the way yet always clinging to each other. Finally they arrived at the Fat Lady who was once again drinking with her friend Violet.

She spoke, half drunk, "If you want to enter, you can go a head. No password needed."

She was about to opened her portrait when Ron said, "Not yet." She shrugged and continued drinking with her friend. Ron turned towards Hermione, "I really had a great time today."

Hermione blush, "Ron we didn't exactly did a lot. We just kissed."

"Exactly, that's why I had a lot of fun." They both giggle and laugh. "You promise to come over to my house over the summer right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Ron shrugged. "And you'll write to me when I'm not there right?"

"Here we go again," said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Ronald. Now we're a couple, we got to keep in touch."

Ron finally decided to give in, not wanting another row after a fantastic night, "Alright, I'll write but don't blame me if the letter never comes. Pig's never been to your house and he might get lost." They both chuckle. "Well I guess we should go in."

"Yeah." They both look at the Fat Lady who was staring at them with a soft expression along with her friend, Violet. After realizing that they wanted in she reluctantly swung opened. And that's when they intrude on Ginny and Harry.

At first, Ron didn't see anything. But as he looked at the couch near the fireplace he saw Harry face down. He was confused at what was going on since he couldn't see Ginny who was block from view by the armrest. But as soon as he heard the giggling of a girl, things cleared up and he realized what was happening. "Oi!" he shouted at them.

Harry immediately looked up and saw Ron and Hermione. Ron look angry, and Hermione look scared. And before Harry could keep Ginny from getting up, her head popped up under his and saw Ron's shock expression on his face. She quickly pulled up her clothing to cover her expose shoulders but it was too late. Ron saw.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," they both reply in unison.

"Then why is your shirt opened Harry?" Harry looked down and turned a deep shade of red. He stood up and proceeded to button them back again. "And Ginny, why was your shirt below your shoulder?"

"And what does it matter with you," retorted Ginny glaring at her brother.

But before Ron could yell back Hermione spoke which made the three jumped, not realizing she was still there, "Ron. Can't we just leave them alone? This is there time together. Harry just got past an incredibly difficult part of his life."

"No! She's my sister. I can't let her sleep with Harry. She's young!"

"I'm only a year younger than you, you know!" shouted Ginny.

"And that's a big difference! You're still in school!"

"So!? And for your information I turned down Harry's invitation to sleep with him!" At this, Ron was shock and both he and Hermione look at Harry who was growing redder by the moment. He quickly stared into space hoping that Ginny hadn't mentioned that. Luckily, Ginny also drew the attention back to her by continuing to shout at her brother. "Ron, I may be your younger sister but I'm not a kid anymore okay. I turn seventeen in the summer and you'll have no control over me!"

"But…"

"No buts Ron! Harry's my boyfriend and I can decide for myself what I want to do with him! And eventually we'll get marry because I Love Him!" At the mention of marriage and love Harry quickly looked downward hoping that Ron wasn't going to charge at him. But he never did and there was a moment of silent. Apparently Ron could no longer think of a retort and Ginny had shouted her voice out. But nonetheless it was Ginny who broke the silence by saying, "I'm going to bed." Harry look up to see Ginny heading up to the girl's dormitory. Then she quickly turned around and said in a soft voice hoping that Ron didn't here, "Good night Harry." She wave and then added, "I love you."

She continued up the stairs before Harry could reply. He turned back towards Ron and Hermione who were conversing by themselves. But as soon as he looked at them Hermione said out loud to both of them, "I'll go with her." And she headed up to the girls dormitory too. Without a word Harry headed for the boy's dormitory. Ron followed him. When Harry reached his room, closely follow by Ron, he expected him to slam the door and start shouting at him. Instead he heard the door gently close and silence as they switch into their pajamas.

When Harry jumped onto his bed, Ron was already sitting on his own bed facing him. He spoke, though his voice bare no anger but instead curiosity, "What were you two doing down there?"

"Nothing."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "Come on. Even I'm not that stupid. You were on top of her with a bare chest and her shirt was half off."

Harry sighed and started explaining, "I just wanted to make this a fun and romantic night. I guess. I ask her to sleep with me over the summer and she refuse. So I kiss her and tickle her. That's it."

Ron eye him suspiciously, "Is that it?"

"Yeah. Give me Veritaserum and you'll get the same answer." Harry knew that that wasn't exactly true. He had left out a great deal of information. "Now I'm going to sleep so if you don't mind please turn your light off." He hopped under the cover and closed his eyes as the light turned off.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory Ginny was staring out of the window thinking of Harry. 'Did she really mean what she said? Were they really going to get marry?' But her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ginny?" It was Hermione.

"Come in," replied Ginny as she made her way back to her bed. She sat on her bed right when Hermione came in. "Oh…hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about what just happened."

"Look. It's none of yours and Ron's business, okay?"

"I know, but you can trust me. Just what were you doing?"

"Like I said nothing. We kiss and he tickled me. I don't know how he ended on top but he just did."

"Oh…okay." There was an awkward silence before Hermione broke the silence, "I guess I'll go." She made her way back to the door and opened it. But before she left she turned back to Ginny and asked, "Do you really think Harry's the right guy? Do you really want to marry him?"

"I don't know. That's just what I was thinking about." Hermione look at her and finally decided she should leave.

But as she turned away Ginny called out, "Wait." She turned back around. "How was your date with Ron?" Hermione blush and left without answering.

Ginny sigh and lay down on her bed, putting her hands behind her head. Though it was well past midnight and people were coming back from parties both Harry and Ginny couldn't fall asleep. They both thought of each other, of their future, and wondering if they were right for each other.

And at that point only one word was going through their heads; love. After all, Dumbledore did say that Love was the strongest magic in the world.


End file.
